Wedding Planner
by Granaroma
Summary: Un soir, Lily croise d'anciens camarades parmi ceux qu'elle apprécie le moins. En tête, James Potter, soudain très intéressé par Lily, plus jolie que dans son souvenir. Dommage pour lui, elle le déteste cordialement, mais il est prêt à tout pour se faire aimer d'elle... jusqu'à l'embaucher pour son propre mariage. Dans le cadre de son travail, Lily n'a pas le choix. UA léger, JP/LE
1. La copine de Marlène

**Chapitre 1: La copine de Marlène  
**

* * *

– Lily Evans ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Le cri de Mrs Casino sortit Lily de sa torpeur. Elle se hâta de détourner le bureau sur lequel elle rêvassait en faisant semblant de travailler et accourut au « bureau » de son employeur, qui était en fait séparé du sien par une simple paroi de verre.

– Oui, madame ?

D'ordinaire, Lily se trainait de ce côté de la pièce sans enthousiasme, mais, depuis quelques jours, elle bondissait au moindre appel de son employeur. Elle attendait, espérait le projet de ses rêves, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'on allait enfin le lui confier. Son cœur battait d'ailleurs vite d'excitation et d'anticipation. Son moment était surement venu. Enfin ! Car il ne _pouvait_ s'agir que de cela. Il ne _devait_ s'agir que de cela.

Lily avait en effet réuni les documents pour les noces d'argent des Brown il y avait déjà une semaine, et savait que le dossier n'avait été confié à personne encore. Or, ses quatre autres collègues étaient débordés actuellement et travaillaient déjà sur d'autres dossiers importants. Lily était la seule employée libre. La seule. Et peut-être bien que les sous-entendus très lourds et peu discrets que la jeune femme avait glissé ici et là dans chaque conversation, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, avaient convaincu la patronne de lui confier cette mission. Mrs Casino ne pouvait _que_ lui confier le dossier.

– En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Elle alla même jusqu'à afficher son plus grand sourire, qui, pour une fois, était sincère, et attendit patiemment que l'énorme femme installée sur le bureau en face d'elle daigne lever la tête du contrat qu'elle était en train de lire afin de lui répondre. Mrs Casino l'ignora pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'apposer énergiquement sa signature pleine de fignolures sur la dernière feuille du dossier, puis releva la tête. Ses sourcils rasés et dessinés lui donnaient en permanence un air étonné, voire ahuri, qui aurait pu faire rire si le reste de son visage n'était pas figé en des traits peu amènes qui ôtaient à quiconque toute envie d'étirer les lèvres vers le haut.

– Eh bien ? aboya-t-elle. Vous êtes encore là ? Apportez-moi un café, voyons ! Vous savez très bien que j'en bois un tous les jours à quinze heures pétantes, pourtant ! Dépêchez-vous donc!

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Lily et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Le café… bien sûr, elle avait complétement oublié. Elle parvint cependant à masquer sa frustration et à sa déception et à maintenir son sourire de façade. Si elle lui donnait son fichu café, elle recevrait peut être son fichu projet.

– Bien sûr, madame.

Serrant furieusement les poings, Lily tourna les talons et se rendit dans la salle de repos pour préparer. Aller chercher à boire pour son employeur ne faisait pas parti de ses attributions. Lily avait postulé pour un poste de décoratrice dans cette boutique miteuse, après deux années difficiles passées à infructueusement chercher le job de ses rêves une fois diplômée. On ne lui avait donné sa chance que pour des petits postes de serveurs et de caissier qui ne nécessitaient pas de qualification précise, et ses notes maximales n'avaient fait aucune différence. Certains s'étonnaient qu'une jeune femme au palmarès aussi brillant ne veuille pas se professionnaliser en médicomagie où dans quelque branche prestigieuse du ministère, et trouvaient même son choix professionnel suspicieux. D'autres étaient carrément effrayés par ses compétences et par le salaire qu'il faudrait verser à une employée aussi diplômée s'ils en venaient à l'embaucher. Pourtant, Lily n'avait pas de prétention ni d'attente extraordinaires, mais sa bonne foi n'avait convaincu personne.

Lorsque_ La bonne fée _l'avait recontactée suite à sa candidature, elle avait naïvement cru que sa chance avait tourné, mais Mrs Casino ne lui confiait que des tâches subalternes et sans intérêts, sans aucun rapport avec son poste. Cependant, Lily s'accrochait – elle était persuadée que son employeur finirait bien par lui confier un contrat digne de ce nom afin qu'elle puisse prouver l'étendue de ses talents.

Pour le moment, malheureusement, le seul talent qu'elle avait pu démontrer était son « don » pour préparer le café et pour agrafer ensemble un paquet de feuilles correctement assemblées.

Lorsque Lily retourna dans la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Mrs Casino, elle tenta de masquer son découragement pour ne pas griller ses cartes. Après tout, peut-être que la chef envisageait de lui en parler _maintenant_. En effet, elle n'avait absolument rien dit sur le dossier, il n'avait probablement pas encore été attribué. Mais oui, réfléchis Lily, se dit-elle intérieurement, si cela avait été le cas l'heureux élu s'en serait déjà vanté.

Elle posa la tasse sur un recoin du bureau et attendit patiemment. Mrs Casino continua de feuilleter de manière absente le magazine de décoration qu'elle venait de recevoir. Au bout d'une minute, elle leva la tête

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Lily déglutit, mais pris son courage à deux mains :

– Je me demandais… avez-vous déjà réfléchi à la personne à qui vous confierez l'organisation des noces d'argent des Brown ?

Le cœur battant, elle observa avec impatience Mrs Casino saisir sa tasse et en siroter une gorgée interminable avant de lui répondre :

– J'y ai en effet réfléchi.

Lily attendit, mais la grosse femme ne semblait pas disposée à en dire plus. Elle insista cependant :

– _Et donc_ ?

Mrs Casino leva un sourcil.

– Je sais que vous souhaitiez vous exercer sur ce dossier, vous avez été parfaitement claire sur le sujet, et je suis très contente de voir un si bel enthousiasme chez une si jeune employée. Je ne regrette pas du tout de vous avoir embauchée.

– Merci, madame, répondit humblement Lily.

L'excitation bouillait dans ses veines. Son moment de gloire était enfin arrivé !

– Cependant, poursuivit Casino, la faisant brutalement redescendre sur terre, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de le confier à Nathan Smith. Je compte le lui annoncer à la réunion de 16 heures.

– Je… pardon ?

Lily en tombait des nues. Elle dut se forcer à rester polie.

– Je ne vous pas oubliée, Lily Evans. Vous n'avez pas assez d'expérience pour que je vous fasse entièrement confiance, mais vous travaillerez en compagnie de Nathan Smith pour vous faire les armes. Ou plutôt, sous ses ordres. J'espère que vous ne le générez pas dans son travail, Lily Evans, Nathan Smith est un excellent décorateur. J'attends que vous l'assistiez de la même manière que vous m'assistez. Mais ouvrez l'œil : vous pourrez apprendre deux ou trois petites choses, et s'il fait un rapport favorable à votre sujet, je vous confierai la prise de rendez-vous avec mes clients, et la gestion de mon agenda peut-être.

Devant l'air ahuri de Lily, frappée par l'horreur de la situation, elle ajouta :

– Eh bien, vous ne me remerciez pas ?

La jeune femme se força à émettre les formules attendues et rejoignit son bureau.

Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation menaçaient de couler, mais elle refusait de se laisser aller avec cette... _truie_ à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se contenta de trier les archives en silence, tâche qu'elle avait inlassablement répétée depuis son embauche six mois plus tôt, et serra les dents. Intérieurement, elle imaginait mille façons de torturer Casino, mais savait que même si l'envie était très alléchante, elle devrait se contrôler. Elle était coincée dans un cercle vicieux : les boîtes dignes de ce nom dans le secteur de la décoration magique ne l'engageraient pas sans une expérience professionnelle, et la seule boutique disposée à lui laisser en avoir une n'était qu'une enseigne insignifiante. Si elle restait, elle perdait son temps. Si elle partait, on ne l'embaucherait pas ailleurs dans ce domaine.

* * *

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Lily, furieuse, quelques heures plus tard.

Devant sa mine déconfite, son collègue, le fameux Nathan Smith, l'avait invitée à boire un verre pour lui changer les idées à la sortie du travail. Le pub commençait seulement à se remplir, mais ils étaient parvenus à trouver deux chaises au bar et sirotaient des cocktails colorés. Il était sincèrement désolé pour la jeune femme, et Lily découvrit également qu'il s'était battu afin qu'elle obtienne le droit de travailler avec lui sur le projet Brown, et ainsi ne se sente pas totalement écartée.

– Et elle ose me dire qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance ! Je me sens vraiment exploitée avec elle ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, elle a aimé chacune de mes propositions, suivi chacune de mes suggestions ! Angie est même en train de mettre en œuvre un projet que j'ai imaginé toute seule, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu me confier !

– Elle pense seulement que tu manques encore un peu d'expérience, tenta Nathan avec douceur.

– Et comment veut-elle que j'en gagne si elle ne permet que de faire du café ? rugit Lily. J'en ai vraiment assez de ce travail ! Elle refuse même de me confier l'organisation d'anniversaires de gamins de douze ans !

– Je suis certain que tu seras géniale sur ce projet, tu as toujours tellement d'idées ! l'encouragea-t-il. Et Casino sera obligée de reconnaître que tu as beaucoup de talent et de te confier plus de projets. Soit patiente, moi aussi, lorsque j'ai commencé, c'était très difficile…

Il posa sur l'épaule de Lily une main qui se voulait réconfortante, mais qui s'éternisa un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme. Cela eut au moins pour avantage de lui ôter immédiatement toute envie de se plaindre plus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se croie permis de pouvoir la consoler de façon aussi familière.

Nathan était l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, et elle avait eu la bonne surprise de constater qu'ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise lors de son premier jour. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches à Poudlard, mais s'étaient découvert des affinités en travaillant ensemble. Il était le seul qu'elle ne trouvait pas hypocrite et appréciait tellement sa compagnie qu'ils passaient souvent quelques heures ensemble après le travail. Lily n'ignorait cependant pas qu'il nourrissait des sentiments concrets envers elle, mais s'appliquer à les ignorer royalement pour garder son amitié.

– Je sais… grommela Lily. Tu as raison.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, se mettant subtilement hors de portée de la main de son ami, et poussa un soupir.

– Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

– Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, assura Nathan avec un sourire moelleux. Et puis, je t'ai invitée pour ça, non ?

Lorsqu'il étirait les lèvres, de petites fossettes se dessinaient et accentuaient son charme indéniable. Il était plutôt beau garçon : ses yeux verts, d'une nuance plus claire que ceux de Lily, étaient soulignés par de longs cils bruns de la même couleur que les boucles soyeuses qui poussaient sur sa tête bien faite. Malgré sa robe de travail, Lily devinait sans mal sa carrure prononcée, héritage de son passage dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle à Poudlard. Oui, il était indéniablement séduisant, mais Lily n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre inclinaison pour lui. Et son caractère très agréable ne suffisait pas à pallier ce manque d'attirance physique.

La colocataire de Lily, Marlène McKinnon, l'avait traitée de _folle_ et autres surnoms tout aussi affectifs la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Nathan. Elle avait trouvé le jeune homme absolument délicieux, et seule son intime conviction qu'il serait parfait pour son amie et qu'elle finirait par succomber au charme du bel apollon, l'avait retenue de lui proposer de reporter ses attentions sur _elle_.

Lily l'avait bien dit et répété de maintes fois qu'elle n'était inexplicablement pas attirée par Nathan, Marlène ne voulait rien entendre : Nathan était parfait pour Lily, et cette folle finirait par ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu es un amour, dit Lily avec un sourire. Changeons de sujet, parle-moi de toi. Comment ça va en ce moment ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, tous les deux.

– C'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter. Ma mère est toujours en plein préparatifs du bal de l'Équinoxe et elle me harcèle pour que je me choisisse enfin une cavalière.

– Elle a raison, c'est tout de même dans un mois, et elle voudra prendre le temps de dessiner la robe de l'heureuse élue pour que tout soit parfaite. Pourquoi tu ne te décides pas ?

– J'aurais aimé inviter une personne qui me plaise vraiment, dit Nathan avec un soupir.

Lily se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme l'avait invitée quelques semaines plus tôt, assurant que ce ne serait qu'en tant qu'amis, mais Lily avait prétexté un engagement pour ne pas avoir à l'accompagner. La mère et le fils Smith l'appréciaient beaucoup trop pour qu'elle prenne le risque de leur donner la moindre miette d'espoir. La déception de Nathan avait été cruelle et évidente, mais il avait gardé bonne figure devant la jeune femme.

– Je croyais que tu n'y accordais pas tant d'importance, à ce bal ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

– Je _déteste_ les fêtes de ma mère, mais étant donné que je suis obligé d'y assister, autant y aller en bonne compagnie.

– Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Alexandra ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

Alexandra était une amie d'enfance de Nathan qui venait souvent le chercher à la sortie du travail. Elle se comportait de façon très sèche avec Lily, l'objet de toutes les convoitises de son meilleur ami. Ironie du sort, Nathan n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui mais n'était aucunement intéressé par la belle brune.

– J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse des idées si je l'invite, qu'elle l'interprète mal et pense qu'elle a une chance avec moi.

Lily se retint de rire, et afficha plutôt un air qui se voulait compatissant.

– J'ai une très jolie copine à te proposer si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Proposes toujours.

– Tu te souviens de mon amie Marlène ? Elle te trouve carrément mignon et je pense qu'elle serait ravie de t'accompagner. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux lui demander si elle est libre.

– Euh… pourquoi pas, dit Nathan sans enthousiasme.

Lily porta son verre aux lèvres. Au même moment, un client bruyant accoudé au bar près d'elle rit fort et eut un geste brusque, si bien qu'elle renversa quelques gouttes de boisson sur sa robe. Son voisin se tourna aussitôt vers elle et se confondit en excuses :

– Oups ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix forte en lui tendant une serviette. Toutes mes excuses.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle

En croisant le regard de Lily, l'attitude de l'inconnu changea totalement, comme si l'on avait pressé un bouton : il esquissa un sourire en coin qui se voulait charmeur et ajouta d'une voix flirteuse :

– Je voulais dire : je suis vraiment désolé, _très jolie_ demoiselle.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais décida de l'ignorer et se contenta d'accepter le mouchoir pour éponger sa robe. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, elle réalisa que l'homme la fixait toujours. Aussi elle leva les yeux, croyant faire face à un séducteur insistant et lourd et bien décidé à lui donner une leçon primaire de bonnes manières. Mais l'homme n'arborait plus un air charmeur : au contraire, il semblait singulièrement perplexe.

– Euh… Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise, devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de coincé entre les dents, tant il la fixait intensément.

– C'est bizarre, répondit-il lentement, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous connaître.

Lily lui accorda plus d'attention, et lui trouva également un air familier. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'apparence très séduisante, et d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il portait les cheveux longs et attachés en une petite queue de cheval, avait des yeux d'un gris profond et des traits parfaitement dessinés. D'un coup, sa face fit _tilt_ dans la tête de Lily, et elle sut enfin de qui il s'agissait. Elle le connaissait, en effet, l'avait même côtoyé pendant cinq ans, et s'étonna même de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

– Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite, au moment même où il s'écriait : « Lily Evans ! »

– Incroyable ! poursuivit-il en écarquillant les yeux, et en l'observant de haut en bas. Tu as complétement… _fondu_ depuis le lycée, je veux dire : t'es _superbe_ ! Woaw ! Je me souviens de toi, la copine à Marlène ! Qu'est-ce que t'as changé !

Il se confondait en compliments, mais Lily ne savait pas très bien si elle devait se sentir flattée ou agacé qu'il soit aussi impressionné par sa perte de poids depuis son adolescence (et qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas aussi conséquente que ce que ce goujat insinuait !). Cependant, une chose était certaine dans tout ce qu'il avait dit : elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on réfère à elle comme étant « _la copine de Marlène_ ». C'était comme si elle n'avait pas d'identité propre si ce n'était que par sa qualité d'amie de la bombe du collège. Ayant passé toute sa scolarité à devoir rappeler son nom à tous ceux qui la rencontraient, elle appréciait moyennement ce surnom, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais voulu à Marlène.

– Euh, merci, dit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Toi, tu… n'as pas changé du tout.

Sirius Black avait été l'un de ses camarades à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, car il avait trois années de plus qu'elle, mais comme tous les contemporains de la jeune femme personne n'ignorait qui il était. C'était _Sirius Black_. Il était l'un des élèves les plus populaires, brillants et beaux de sa génération, mais en réalité Lily ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Elle avait même été l'une des rares personnes, excepté fait des Serpentards, à ne pas avoir une admiration sans borne pour lui et probablement la seule fille à ne pas tomber en pâmoison sur son passage. Lily l'avait toujours trouvé _trop_ conscient d'être populaire, brillant et beau, et cela lui avait conféré une insupportable arrogance qui avait définitivement immunisé Lily à son charme. A l'époque, Marlène l'avait une fois de plus taxée de « folle à lier », tant elle le trouvait magnifique et ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son amie.

– Ben qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'exclama Sirius, tout sourire, en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. C'est dingue ! Tu fais quoi, toute seule, dans ce pub ?

– Euh… Je ne suis pas seule, protesta Lily. Je te présente mon…

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tout excité par cette rencontre fortuite. Il se mit à faire de grands gestes vers le fond de la pièce.

– Les mecs ! hurla-t-il à un groupe de garçons installés à une table, par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Regardez sur qui je viens de tomber ! Vous n'allez pas le croire !

– Euh, Sirius…

Deux des amis de ce dernier approchèrent, perplexes, tandis qu'un troisième se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Lily les reconnut beaucoup plus rapidement que Sirius. Il n'avait pas changé d'amis depuis Poudlard.

– Regardez, c'est Evans ! dit Sirius d'une voix surexcitée. Elle était avec nous à Poudlard ! En quatrième ou cinquième année quand on passait nos ASPICs!

– Qui ça ?

– La copine à Marlène !

– Tu rigoles ! Où ça ?

– Mais là, idiot ! La superbe nana en face de toi !

– OOOOH, C'EST DINGUE ! s'écria le premier en la reconnaissant, qu'elle identifia comme étant Remus Lupin, le moins désagréable du groupe. Ça va Lily ? T'as vachement changé !

Lily serra à contre cœur la main qu'il lui tendait. Remus était très grand et bâti finement. Elle l'avait connu très réservé, mais il avait les joues rouges et elle en conclut que l'alcool l'avait débridé. Tout comme son ami, avec ses cheveux châtains hirsutes et sa barbe de trois jours, il avait un certain charme, dans le style bucheron. Il recula pour laisser place au deuxième ami, plus petit et beaucoup moins charismatique, dont l'apparence banale contrastait complétement avec les deux premiers. Elle mit quelques temps à se souvenir de son nom : Peter Pettigrow.

– Content de te revoir, Lily, dit-il timidement.

– Salut, Peter, salua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

– C'est vrai que t'as beaucoup maigri, ajouta Peter en hochant la tête d'un air appréciatif.

Il pensait faire un compliment, mais ne parvint qu'à froisser la jeune femme.

– C'est ça, merci, dit-elle d'une voix raide.

– Tu viens boire un verre avec nous, proposa aimablement Remus. Ce serait sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

– Je ne peux pas, tenta de nouveau Lily, je ne suis pas seule. D'ailleurs, je vous présente…

Mais une fois de plus, elle fut interrompue.

– Ben qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'étonna une quatrième voix qui passa la tête entre Sirius et Remus. Vous m'avez acheté un verre ?

Lily se raidit de nouveau, mais pour des raisons différentes. Son poil se hérissa sur le bras. La quatrième personne, la quatrième voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle détestait son propriétaire, qui se trouvait être l'être qu'elle avait méprisé le plus au monde au temps où elle étudiait : le populaire et odieux James Potter, qui avait passé sa jeunesse à faire des blagues stupides à tout le monde et à l'ignorer complétement lorsqu'il s'adressait à Marlène. Ses frasques répétées s'étalant sur les pages des magazines féminins ou à scandales indiquaient qu'il avait probablement peu changé depuis Poudlard.

– Regarde sur qui on vient de tomber : c'est Lily Evans ! dit Remus d'une voix surexcitée.

– Qui ça ? dit Potter d'un air absent.

Lily sentait l'agacement monter en elle. Étrangement, cette phrase venant de Potter l'énervait beaucoup plus que provenant des autres.

– Tu sais, la copine de Marlène ! insista Sirius. Celle dont Peter était amoureux lorsqu'on était en septième année.

Peter devint rouge pivoine et sembla vouloir disparaitre sous terre. Lily rougit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait oublié, mais effectivement Pettigrow avait eu un petit faible pour elle. Elle se souvint aussi l'avoir repoussé sans douceur, dégoûtée par tout ce qui avait un lien de près ou de loin avec Potter.

Peter se fit légèrement charrier par ses amis, qui éclatèrent de rire devant sa gêne, mais très vite l'attention se reporta sur Lily. Potter plissa le regard en observant la rousse jusqu'à ce que son cerveau dépoussière l'image qu'il avait floue de la petite rousse ronde qu'auparavant il croisait en effet de temps en temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Ah oui ! Evans ! dit-il, très content de l'avoir identifiée. Ça me revient.

Il la regarda sans gêne de haut en bas. Lily lui jeta un regard noir. Dieu, ce qu'elle le détestait !

– Eh bien, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, dis donc. Très, _très_ jolie…

– Salut, Potter, dit-elle sèchement. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé.

Il ne perçut pas, ou décida d'ignorer le sarcasme pourtant évident et peu avenant de la voix de Lily, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle entre ses amis.

– Ça doit faire quoi, cinq ans, six ans qu'on s'est pas vus ?

– Je suppose, dit-elle vaguement.

Elle espérait que le ton glacial de sa voix lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de renouer aucune sorte de contact avec lui d'une part et qu'elle souhaitait couper court à la conversation d'autre part, mais Potter semblait encore plus impressionné par sa nouvelle apparence au point de lui accorder une attention qu'il ne réservait qu'aux belles femmes.

– En tout cas, je suis très content d'être tombé sur toi, dit-il sans se démonter. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

– Désolée, dit Lily en se levant brusquement, surprenant les quatre amis. En fait, je comptais y aller. Je travaille tôt demain. _Pas vrai_, Nathan ?

– Tout à fait, dit celui-ci, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être ignoré tout au long des retrouvailles. J'allais te le proposer. On y va ?

Il bondit de sa chaise et aida Lily à remettre sa veste d'un air très protecteur. Potter les regarda en silence tout le long, tout sourire ayant déserté de son visage.

– C'est ton copain ? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

– Quoi ? Non! répondit aussitôt Lily, choquée par tant d'aplomb.

Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut la déception de Nathan mais décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Le pauvre avait surement compris que l'idée même d'une telle union le dégoutait elle s'excuserait plus tard.

– Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

– C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il d'une voix évasive. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

– C'est ça, dit Lily en prenant son sac. Eh bien, à la prochaine, lança-t-elle au groupe avant de s'éloigner.

Non mais quelle poisse, vraiment ! Il lui faudrait changer de bar à présent. Elle espérait intérieurement qu'il s'écoulerait encore des années avant qu'elle ne les croise de nouveau.

Elle ignorait encore qu'il se passerait à peine quelques heures avant qu'elle ne croise de nouveau la route de James et de ses amis. Et qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais plus de quelques heures pour qu'elle le croise, encore, et encore, et encore.

Ce n'était, malheureusement pour elle, et pour Nathan, _que_ le début.


	2. Musique Classique, Rock Dynamique

Coucou à tous!

Merci d'avoir lu, et de continuer à lire (ou de découvrir! Bienvenue si c'est le cas)!

Plus particulièrement, merci du fond du cœur à marylin06, Echco & Sheshe13 d'avoir pris le temps de poster review! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

Prochain chapitre **fin avril** ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: Musique Classique, Rock Dynamique  
**

* * *

_« Il se hâta tout d'abord de s'enquérir de sa santé, expliquant sa visite par le désir qu'il avait d'apprendre qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle lui répondit avec une politesse pleine de froideur. Il s'assit quelques…_ »

– Tu lis quoi ? demanda Elinor avec curiosité.

La réponse l'intéressait peu, en réalité. Elle essayait seulement de capter l'attention de son fiancé en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui jugeait plus captivant que sa compagnie. Chaque après-midi qu'elle passait chez James, entre le déjeuner et l'heure du thé, la, jeune femme s'ennuyait ferme car James consacrait exclusivement ce temps à la lecture, et pouvait rester des heures enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, quand elle avait envie de discuter, rire, voire de sortir.

Lui refusait de faire le moindre effort : après tout, il lui avait dès le départ bien spécifié préférer avoir ses après-midi en semaine pour lui, ce qu'elle avait respecté dans un premier temps. Mais depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, elle se croyait obligée de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, passait des journées entière avec lui et empiétait ainsi sur ses heures de détente.

Elinor prenait sur elle et refusait de se plaindre, car sa mère lui avait dit de s'adapter le plus possible aux habitudes et préférences de son futur mari, mais c'était difficile: elle détestait lire, et il n'était pas dans sa nature de rester silencieuse plus de vingt secondes. Au grand dam de son fiancé.

James ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre.

– Orgueil et préjugés.

Il espérait qu'en agissant d'une manière aussi peu engageante, elle comprendrait enfin le message et le laisserait terminer la page qu'il tentait de parcourir depuis déjà cinq minutes.

« ..._Il s'assit quelques instants, puis, se relevant, se mit à arpenter la pièce. Elizabeth, saisie d'étonnement, ne disait mot. Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, il s'avança vers elle et d'un air agité, débuta ainsi :  
— En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi…_ »

– C'est intéressant ? s'enquit encore Elinor.

Elle s'était approchée de lui par derrière, et tentait de lire en même temps que James par-dessus son épaule.

– Oui, assez, répondit-il d'une voix absente.

_« ...Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime.  
Elizabeth stupéfaite le regarda, rougit, se demanda si elle avait bien entendu et garda le silence. »_

– Ça parle de quoi ?

James, qui détestait être interrompu, se retint de répondre de façon acerbe et expliqua très brièvement :

– C'est l'histoire d'un homme super orgueilleux qui tombe amoureux d'une femme pleine de préjugés.

– Oh ! Ça a l'air très intéressant. Qui donc a écrit ce roman ?

– Jane Austen. C'est une romancière moldue.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle avait pincé les lèvres. Elinor n'était vraiment raciste, malgré la famille dans laquelle elle avait grandi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir supérieure aux moldus et méprisait leur culture. Ce qui agaçait passablement James.

– Une moldue ?

– Oui, ils savent lire et écrire comme nous, très chère, dit James d'un ton moqueur.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit-elle, vexée par son insinuation. Je m'étonne juste que tu t'intéresses à leur littérature. Mais si tu me dis que c'est bien, je te crois.

James ne répondit rien.

_« Mr. Darcy crut y voir un encouragement et il s'engagea aussitôt dans l'aveu de l'inclination passionnée que depuis longtemps il ressentait pour elle. Il… »_

– Et ils finissent par se marier ?

James soupira et déclara forfait. Elle avait gagné. Parfois, elle cédait et accepter de lire ou de dessiner jusqu'à ce que James daigne enfin mettre de côté son livre. Parfois, souvent, comme aujourd'hui, c'était _lui_ qui cédait.

Il mit de côté le roman écorné et prêté par Remus, puis se leva :

– Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener ?

– Oh oui ! s'écria Elinor, ravie. Il fait tellement beau !

Elle lui prit le bras, et il l'entraina dans le parc qui jouxtait la maison par la porte-fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin.

Ce fut une promenade plutôt agréable, et James dut admettre qu'un peu d'air frais faisait du bien. Après tout, c'étaient les derniers jours d'été, et il fallait en profiter. Elinor et lui s'installèrent sous un arbre pour discuter. Enfin, c'était surtout _elle_ qui parlait et lui qui écoutait.

James essayait de ne pas être trop agacé par ce défaut, car quand il y réfléchissait, les seuls moments où il n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa voix était lorsqu'il lisait. Autrement, elle était certes bavarde, mais plutôt drôle et intéressante.

Il s'entendait même très bien avec elle, même s'ils n'avaient au fond que peu de points communs. C'était même pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé sa main : quitte à choisir une Sang-Pur pour épouse, autant en prendre une qui ne serait constituerait pas une torture au quotidien. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Elinor était très jolie et doté d'un tempérament très doux. James considérait s'en être bien sorti.

Elinor ne lui avait pas caché non plus qu'elle trouvait son compte dans cette union : c'était pour elle le seul moyen de quitter le foyer paternel sans risquer d'être déshéritée. Sa seule crainte était en effet de se retrouver sans le sous et de devoir… _travailler_. Travailler. Rien que la pensée la remplissait d'horreur.

A cinq heures, ils prirent la direction de la maison pour rejoindre les parents de James afin de prendre le thé. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue de la maison, Elinor lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter. James se tourna vers elle, l'air inquisiteur. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. James fut légèrement surpris, mais l'enlaça bientôt et lui rendit son baiser

Ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien loin des « _papillons dans le ventre_ », « _frétillements_ », « _frissons_ » et autres « _enivrements_ » qu'il lisait un peu partout et qui étaient censés qualifier un baiser, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça ne l'était jamais.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle était rouge pivoine, et sa gêne s'accentua lorsque James recala l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille. Sans lui lâcher la main, ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des portes et se rendirent dans le salon du premier étage, où l'on prenait habituellement une collation.

James n'aimait pas vraiment le thé, et buvait en réalité du chocolat chaud dans la porcelaine ancienne de sa mère. Celle-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme à chaque fois qu'Elinor passait au manoir. C'était surtout Mr Potter, bavard lui aussi, qui faisait la conversation. Mrs tentait de garder une expression neutre, mais son regard passait régulièrement d'un fiancé à l'autre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres par moments.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Elinor (qu'elle trouvait charmante, par ailleurs), mais elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite du choix de son fils. Elle lui avait fait part de ses réserves dès la première venue d'Elinor :

– Es-tu sûr de ton choix, Jamie ? avait-elle demandé une fois que la jeune femme s'en était allé.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'était étonné James.

C'était pourtant sa mère qui les avait présentés l'un à l'autre à un bal donné en l'honneur d'il ne savait plus trop quoi, six mois plus tôt, en lui assurant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme très vive et agréable et qu'il gagnerait à faire sa connaissance. Ce que James avait fait. Un peu _trop_, au goût de sa mère.

– Elle est adorable, avait prudemment concédé Mrs Potter, et il est certain que je la préfère à Emily. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu souhaites l'épouser, pourquoi aussi hâtivement. Je vous ai observé, et je ne pense pas que c'est l'amour qui te presse.

– On y trouve tous les deux notre compte, avait dit James en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Je pense qu'on s'entendre parfaitement tous les deux.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

James avait eu un sourire triste.

– L'amour n'existe pas, maman.

Mrs Potter avait été très attristée par la dernière affirmation de James, et avait vainement tenté de raisonner son fils, mais celui-ci était resté sur son choix. Il épouserait Elinor Bell.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, James raccompagna Elinor jusque chez elle, dans la banlieue de Londres. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sur le perron de la porte, puis James transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Il détacha sa cravate alors parfaitement nouée, ouvrit sa chemise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. La musique classique dans sa tête laissa place à un rock dynamique. _Enfin_, il pouvait être lui-même.

Il parcourut les petites rues, qui se remplissaient progressivement des employés venus se distraire et faire quelques courses après le travail, jusqu'à arriver au _Garage_, le pub où il avait l'habitude de rejoindre ses amis en début de soirée.

Remus et Peter étaient déjà arrivés et étaient parvenus à trouver une table dans un coin de la pièce. James sourit. Rien que leur vue le revigorait. Il ne se sentait lui-même que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses amis.

– Où est Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Au bar, il est allé chercher à boire, l'informa Peter. T'es en retard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'étais avec Elinor.

– Comment ça se passe, entre vous deux ? demanda Remus. Toujours décidé à faire ta connerie ?

Ses amis avaient été très choqués par l'annonce de ses fiançailles, qu'ils avaient prises avec autant de consternation que s'il leur avait annoncé entrer dans les ordres. Remus et Sirius, notamment, ne perdaient pas espoir de lui faire changer d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Toujours, dit James avec un soupir. Et pour quelqu'un qui va aussi bientôt se marier, je trouve ça curieux que tu considères que le mariage est une connerie.

– C'est pas pareil, se défendit Remus. Ce n'est pas le mariage, la connerie: c'est Bell.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Elinor est une chouette fille.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Prongs. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, tu sais que j'ai ton intérêt à cœur. Je pense juste que tu pourrais trouver… disons _mieux_.

– Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais qu'elle est parfaite.

– Elle est peut-être parfaite, mais pas pour toi, dit Remus.

– Elle est belle, drôle et gentille, et elle n'est pas avec moi pour mon argent ou pour ma popularité, dit James, les dents serrées. C'est tout ce que je demande.

– Toutes les femmes ne sont pas avec toi pour ton argent ou ta popularité, Prongs!

– Beaucoup d'entre elles, en tout cas. Je dirais même _toutes_ celles que j'ai rencontré jusque là.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emily...

– Hé ! Vous n'allez pas commencer, vous deux, gémit Peter en claquant des doigts pour attirer leur attention.

Lorsque le prénom d'Emily apparaissait dans une conversation, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, et il préférait avorter la dispute pendant qu'il était encore temps.

– Je suis venu ici pour me détendre, poursuivit-il. A la limite, si vous voulez revenir encore sur ce sujet, renouvelez vos arguments, j'en peux plus d'entendre la même conversation.

Il y eut un petit silence. Remus finit comme toujours par s'excuser d'avoir critiqué Elinor, James l'accepta, et ils passèrent à autre chose.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des emplois de chacun. Sirius, lui, suivait une formation pour devenir Auror: il avait déjà raté le concours deux fois, et espérait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Remus cumulait deux emplois mal rémunérés pour joindre les deux bouts et semblait toujours sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, en fin de journée. Peter avait un petit poste au Ministère, quelque chose de si ennuyeux que même aujourd'hui James aurait été incapable de se souvenir dans quelle branche il travaillait précisément. Peter était d'ailleurs en train de leur détailler la promotion qu'il venait d'avoir, et James s'ennuyait tellement qu'il finit par maladroitement couper Queudver dans son assommant monologue:

– Il en met du temps, Sirius, fit-il remarquer.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était arrivé, et son ami n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait pratiquement finit de manger le bol d'apéritifs gratuits qui accueillait les clients à chaque table.

– Normal, il drague, dit Remus avec un sourire consterné. Regardez.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le bar. A travers la foule, on pouvait en effet voir Sirius parler avec animation à une jeune femme rousse, et semblait les avoir complètement oubliés. James soupira. Sirius n'était pas près de revenir. Il irait se servir lui-même.

– Bon, ben je vais aux toilettes, en attendant, dit James en se levant. Il faut que je me lave les mains.

Il avait les mains poisseuses, à cause de la table collante sur laquelle on avait renversé de la boisson et qui n'avait pas été bien nettoyé.

Au même moment, la voix de Sirius leur parvint par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule.

– LES MECS ! REGARDEZ SUR QUI JE VIENS DE TOMBER ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE !

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Sirius, qui leur faisait de grands signes pour les inviter à le rejoindre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, encore ? se demanda Peter en se levant.

– Allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit James. Et prenez-moi un Firewhisky.

Il fit un petit détour de quelques minutes par les toilettes avant de rejoindre ses amis, toujours amassés au bar.

– Ben qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'étonna-t-il en passant la tête entre Sirius et Remus. Vous m'avez acheté un verre ?

– Regarde sur qui on vient de tomber, dit Remus d'une voix surexcitée. C'est Lily Evans !

Intrigué, James se tourna vers la femme à qui ils avaient vu Sirius parler. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux qui tirait sur le brun, des yeux verts en amandes, et un visage légèrement moucheté de tâches de rousseurs.

– Qui ça ? dit-il d'un air absent.

Il ne comprenait pas l'excitation de ses amis, qui le regardaient comme s'il ne pouvait _que_ reconnaître jeune femme. Pourtant, elle lui était parfaitement inconnue, son nom ne lui rappelait rien, et de toute manière il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié un si joli visage.

– Tu sais, la copine de Marlène ! insista Sirius. Celle dont Peter était amoureux lorsqu'on était en septième année.

– Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama Remus avec un sourire. Même qu'elle t'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

– Mais ! protesta Peter en rougissant. C'était il y a longtemps ! Et je croyais qu'on en reparlerait plus !

– C'était vraiment ton plus beau râteau, Peter, dit Sirius avec émotion.

Pendant que ses amis chahutaient le pauvre Peter, qui semblait vouloir disparaitre sous terre, James plissa les yeux et fouilla dans chaque recoin de son cerveau un souvenir qui lui permettrait de se souvenir de la jeune femme. Lily Evans… Lily Evans…

Et d'un coup, cela fit clic dans la tête de James. Il revit cette jeune fille de Gryffondor, un peu rondelette et très timide, qui suivait la magnifique Marlène McKinnon partout. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue : elle avait à présent perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants, et avait bien plus d'assurance qu'alors. La robe qu'elle portait d'ailleurs laissait deviner une silhouette des plus agréables. James afficha automatiquement son sourire le plus charmeur.

– Ah oui ! _Evans_ ! dit-il, très content de l'avoir identifiée. Ça me revient...

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Eh bien… je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, dis donc. Très, _très_ jolie…

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme de haut en bas. Oui, c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire: elle était devenue _vraiment_ jolie. Vraiment _très_ jolie, presque de plus en plus jolie au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient…

– Salut, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix claquante. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé.

Le sourire de James s'affaissa un peu. Il se trompait peut-être, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était… hostile. Elle avait les yeux revolver, et ne souriait pas du tout en le regardant.

Mais c'était ridicule : il se souvenait à peine d'elle, pourquoi le détesterait-elle ? Il s'en souviendrait, s'il s'était mal comporté avec elle… non?

Il décida de mettre sa froideur sur le compte de la timidité et poursuivit d'une voix qu'il espérait suave:

– Ça doit faire quoi, cinq ans, six ans qu'on s'est pas vus ?

– Je suppose, dit-elle vaguement.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : elle ne semblait vraiment pas l'aimer. Sa voix était glaciale. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, il se fraya un chemin entre ses amis pour se rapprocher d'elle. S'il lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression, il allait se rattraper dès maintenant.

– En tout cas, je suis très content d'être tombé sur toi, dit-il avec sincérité. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

– Désolée, dit Lily en se levant brusquement, le faisant presque sursauter. En fait, je comptais y aller. Je travaille tôt demain. _Pas vrai_, Nathan ? ajouta-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite, et que James n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

– Tout à fait, répondit aussitôt le dénommé Nathan. J'allais te le proposer. On y va ?

James scruta de haut en bas l'homme, tandis qu'il aidait Lily à remettre sa veste avec un air très protecteur et suffisant. James le détesta aussitôt. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre d'homme plein d'assurance, taillé comme une poupée Ken, qui arboraient en permanence cet air hautain, altier, très agaçant.

– C'est ton copain ? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

Il espérait bien que non.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, prise au dépourvue. Non !

Le sourire de Nathan s'effaça aussitôt. Pauvre chou. James quant à lui eut un sourire satisfait, qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

– Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Il haussa les épaules.

– C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il d'une voix évasive. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

– C'est ça, dit Lily en prenant son sac. Eh bien, à la prochaine, lança-t-elle au groupe avant de s'éloigner.

James la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par la porte d'entrée. Et il resta même quelques instants à fixer la porte bien après son départ, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange, mais par-dessus tout, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle se montre aussi froide avec lui.

Finalement, il se tourna vers ses trois amis, qui étaient toujours aussi surexcités par les retrouvailles.

– C'est dingue comme elle a changé, dit Peter d'un ton admiratif.

Ils prirent enfin leurs boissons et rejoignirent leur table.

– Moi, ce que je me dis surtout, c'est que si Evans est devenue aussi canon, Marlène doit faire carrément mal aux yeux aujourd'hui ! dit Sirius, les yeux brillants. Déjà qu'à Poudlard elle était pas mal du tout…

– C'était le bon vieux temps, dit James avec un sourire nostalgique. On en a fait des conneries, avec Hestia aussi, et Mary – je l'avais oubliée aussi… et Caradoc…

– Je suis toujours en contact avec Hestia d'ailleurs, je pourrais essayer de la recontacter, dit Remus d'un ton pensif. Ça pourrait être sympa. Je pense qu'elle voit encore tout le monde, on pourrait essayer de passer une soirée ensemble…

– C'est dingue, quand même : quel hasard ! résuma Sirius. _Evans_, quoi !

– Vous pensez qu'elle était contente de nous voir ? demanda James. Elle avait l'air un peu froide, quand même.

– C'est clair, approuva Peter. Si elle ne faisait pas aussi peur, je serai retombé amoureux d'elle.

– Elle a toujours été timide, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été _ravie_ de nous revoir.

Ça ne pouvait être autrement, tout le monde les aimait. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs.

Bien entendu, il se trompait. Il fallait bien une exception à la règle.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à commenter ci-dessous si l'envie vous en prend, et mille bisous! A très bientôt!**


	3. Vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche

**CHAPITRE 3** Vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche

* * *

LILY SE LEVA d'humeur maussade le lendemain.

Après que son réveil l'eut tiré d'un sommeil agité, elle resta allongée dans son lit à cogiter au lieu de faire sa séance de course habituelle. Elle ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ce genre d'individus qui semblaient avoir un élevage de vers solitaires dans l'estomac tant ils ne grossissaient jamais, et avait ainsi pris l'habitude de courir dans le parc en contrebas de son immeuble tous les matins pour garder la ligne. Qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle ne commençait d'ordinaire sa journée jamais sans un bon footing, un casque de musique vissé sur les oreilles.

D'ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de mauvais poil. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait rester sous sa magnifique couette et comater en regardant la télévision et en mangeant des sucreries. Beaucoup de sucreries. Le sucre était son ami. Le sucre la mettait de bonne humeur, et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin. La journée précédente avait été particulièrement désagréable : entre Mrs Casino, qui l'avait lésée sur le dossier Brown dans lequel elle s'était pourtant beaucoup investie, et ses malencontreuses retrouvailles avec les Maraudeurs, elle avait collectionné les mauvais moments.

Sans compter Nathan.

La veille, le jeune homme avait été piqué vif d'avoir été superbement ignoré par les anciens camarades de Lily. Il s'était peut-être senti menacé par la présence des quatre hommes car, à peine sortis du Garage, il était passé à l'offensive dans ses avances. Au grand dam de Lily, Nathan l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle et lui avait fait sur tout le trajet des avances ouvertes, ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire de façon plus subtile. En grand gentleman, il n'avait évidemment rien dit ou fait de déplacé, mais Lily avait eu bien du mal à se débarrasser de lui sur le pas de sa porte, et seule l'intervention de Marlène, lassée des regards suppliants de son amie, l'avait débarrassée de son chanteur de sérénades.

Lily en frissonnait encore. Et dire qu'ils allaient travailler en étroite collaboration à partir d'aujourd'hui, passer toutes leurs matinées ensemble... elle appréhendait déjà la journée.

Elle sortit de son lit quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine, dont un mur était mitoyen à sa chambre, signe que sa colocataire était réveillée. Marlène faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine : elle s'agaçait de ne jamais se retrouver dans le rangement méticuleux et maniaque de Lily, et, de frustration, claquait dans ses recherches portes et tiroirs en poussant quelques jurons bien sentis.

Une délicieuse odeur sucrée frappa bientôt les narines de Lily. Son ventre lui intima aussitôt de le nourrir d'autre choses que de visions de patisseries françaises et de fontaines de chocolats. Elle enfila donc un bas de pyjama sous le vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et rejoignit Marlène en traînant des pieds dans ses chaussons.

Son amie lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en la regardant s'installer de l'autre côté de la table.

– Je me disais bien ne pas t'avoir entendue sortir ce matin, commenta-t-elle versant du lait dans son muesli. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée courir ? Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?

– J'avais pas très envie de sortir, éluda Lily en se servant du café. Il fait pas très beau.

Comme pour la contredire, un rayon de soleil radieux filtra exactement à ce moment là par la fenêtre, qui laissait par ailleurs entrer une agréable brise printanière, et tomba au milieu de la table comme un faisceau de lumière divine.

Marlène leva un sourcil, clairement dubitative.

– Bien sûr, je comprends, dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Je crois même qu'il va pleuvoir. Non, qu'il va y avoir un orage.

Lily décida d'ignorer son ironie.

– Dis, plaida-t-elle à la place, tu penses que tu pourrait appeler Casino pour lui dire que je suis malade, comme la dernière fois ? J'ai vraiment envie de rester au fond de mon lit.

– Ben je croyais que Nathan et toi deviez commencer à travailler sur les noces des Brown, s'étonna Marlène. Tu n'épateras pas la vieille en séchant le premier jour.

– Tant pis, dit Lily dans un soupir. Je commence même à me dire que je devrais chercher autre part, je ne vais nulle part dans cette entreprise. Et puis, Nathan va sûrement continuer sur sa lancée d'hier soir et ne pas me laisser le moindre instant de répit.

– Et alors ? répliqua son amie. Il est parfait pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, Lily laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Tu n'as rien à perdre, en lui donnant sa chance, insista Marlène.

– Mar, il ne m'intéresse pas. C'est comme si…. Si je te disais que le colonel Fitz était l'homme de ta vie.

Marlène lui lança un regard indigné.

– Le colonel Fitz a 70 ans, est chauve, pauvre et moche. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable !

Lily réfléchit un instant.

– Ben... imaginons que Nathan ait 70 ans aussi, et soit chauve, pauvre et moche. Tu me dirais encore qu'il est parfait pour moi ?

– Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Marlène en secouant la tête.

– Ça pourrait l'être ! rétorqua férocement Lily.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répéta calmement Marlène. Et tu sais bien que je ne te pousserais jamais dans les bras de Nathan s'il était vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche. C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche que je te dis de foncer !

– Tu veux dire que c'est uniquement parce que Nathan n'est pas vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche que tu me dis d'accepter ses avances ?

– Oui ! Non, se reprit Marlène d'un ton exaspéré. Lily, tu es de mauvaise foi. Nathan a beaucoup d'autres qualités : il est aussi gentil, doux et attentionné. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire : tu m'as chargé de la gestion de ta vie amoureuse, je te le rappelle !

En effet, Lily se rappelait vaguement, lors d'une soirée entre filles un peu trop arrosée pour se remettre de sa dernière rupture, avoir fait promettre à Marlène de choisir pour elle son prochain copain. Et cette dernière prenait sa mission un peu trop au sérieux.

– J'étais saoule ! se défendit-elle mollement.

– Non, corrigea Marlène en agitant un doigt, tu étais lucide sur toi même, pour une fois. Lily, tu as le dons de choisir les hommes qui te feront souffrir, alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser tenter par un homme bien pour une fois ?

Devant le silence de Lily, elle soupira et ajouta d'un ton triste :

– Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête à passer à autre chose…

– Je suis _prête_ à passer à autre chose, contra Lily sur un ton catégorique.

C'était plus ou moins vrai (car si Pierce Brosnan venait à croiser son chemin, elle ne dirait définitivement pas non), mais elle gardait ses incertitudes pour elle-même. Si elle lui confiait penser encore à _l'autre_, la blonde s'inquiéterait, la maternerait encore plus et lui démontrait encore par A + B toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Lily ne _devait_ pas se sentir triste. Or, elle ne voulait pas que Marlène se lance de nouveau dans l'analyse de sa dernière relation.

– Je pense juste que Nathan n'est pas le bon, poursuivit Lily. Je ne peux pas me forcer à être attirée par lui…

– Tu es folle et aveugle, conclut comme toujours son amie en soupirant. Mais je te ferais entendre raison, je ne désespère pas. Tu sortiras avec Nathaniel Arthur Smith parce qu'il est parfait pour toi, jeune sotte.

Lily eut un petit sourire.

– Je croirais vraiment entendre ma mère…

– Et maman ne fourniras aucune excuse aux petites filles méchantes, alors dépêche toi de manger où tu seras en retard à l'école.

Lily feignit de bouder pour manifester son mécontentement, mais Marlène l'ignora complètement et décida plutôt de monter le volume du son de la radio, qui passait une chanson qu'elles aimaient beaucoup. Marlène fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, puis entraîna Lily sur la piste de danse improvisée. Les deux se chamaillaient beaucoup, mais partageaient une amitié très forte depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard.

Entre temps, deux hiboux s'étaient engouffrés par la fenêtre et attendaient patiemment qu'elles cessent de gigoter sur du Tom Jones. Le premier était l'habituel volatile qui délivrait fidèlement la Gazette du sorcier tous les matins. Lily détacha le journal et donna quelques morceaux de gâteau à l'oiseau, qui lui mordit affectueusement le doigt pour la remercier. Le second était le hibou grand-duc de Dorcas, et Marlène se chargea de récupérer la missive. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes tracées par leur ancienne colocataire.

– Finalement, maman va te fournir une excuse pour l'école, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

– Ah oui ? dit Lily avec espoir.

– Oui, confirma Marlène. Dorcas nous propose un après-midi entre filles.

– Je suis partante ! s'écria aussitôt Lily.

Voilà des semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas revu leur meilleure amie.

– Elle nous propose aussi de dîner chez elle, continua Marlène.

– Je m'y serai invitée de toute manière, assura Lily.

Voilà des semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé un repas décent, cuisiné.

– Elle veut faire une petite soirée entre amis, reprit Marlène d'un ton excité. Il y aura aussi d'autres anciens de Poudlard. Tu ne devineras jamais qui.

Lily se montra soudain méfiante. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance, c'était physiquement, mathématiquement impossible…

– Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Black, Potter et compagnie, supplia Lily.

Marlène eut l'air singulièrement surprise.

– Comment t'as deviné ?

Lily laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Quelle poisse ! Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle investisse dans un talisman. Entendre parler de Potter deux jours de suite ? On l'avait forcément maraboutée !

– Je ne te l'ai pas dit, expliqua-t-elle, mais je suis tombée sur eux hier soir.

– Quoi ? s'écria Marlène.

– Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, c'est pour cela que j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mentit Lily.

En réalité, elle avait redouté que la nouvelle enthousiasme trop son amie et que cette dernière décide de renouer contact avec les garçons. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait aller contre son destin : les Maraudeurs allaient revenir dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore le temps d'immigrer dans un pays lointain? Genre en Alaska?

– C'est trop _dingue _! s'exclama Marlène, les yeux brillants. Et alors ? Ils ont beaucoup changé ? Comment est devenu Sirius ? Il est toujours aussi beau, je parie !

– Je suppose, concéda Lily sans enthousiasme.

Elle était de nouveau de mauvaise foi : Sirius Black était tout simplement à tomber par terre. Mais Dieu merci pour Lily, des années de déconsidération qui avaient souvent engendré un sentiment d'humiliation l'avaient totalement immunisée contre ses sourires charmeurs.

– James aussi était super mignon, dit Marlène d'un ton rêveur. Et Remus ! Oh, je crois que j'étais amoureuse des trois…

– Tu oublies Pettigrow.

Marlène fronça les sourcils, sincèrement perplexe.

– Qui ça ?

– Pettigrow, insista Lily. Le petit gros qui les suivait partout, et qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Elle grimaça. Probablement l'une des minutes les plus humiliantes de toute son existence. Heureusement que les quatre amis avaient quitté le château définitivement peu de temps après.

– Oh ! _OOH _! s'écria la blonde en bondissant presque sur sa chaise. _Peter _! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Lily avait quelques intéressantes théories à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

– Et du coup, vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Marlène. Vous avez discuté ?

– On a parlé quelques minutes, puis Nathan et moi sommes partis. Ils n'ont pas changé, ils sont toujours aussi insupportables. Surtout Potter.

Marlène lui jeta un regard désolé.

– Oh Lily ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veut encore ! C'était il y un lustre !

– Certes, mais il n'a pas changé, grogna la rousse entre les dents. T'aurais dû voir comment il me reluquait ! Sans gêne, quoi !

– C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es à _tomber par terre_, dit Marlène avec fierté. Il a pas dû en croire ses yeux en te voyant.

– Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, admit Lily avec une pointe d'amertume. Il a mis une bonne minute pour se rappeler qui j'étais, et encore, ses amis l'ont bien aidé. De toutes les façons, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il pense, ajouta-t-elle férocement. Je n'ai pas changé d'apparence pour lui.

Marlène leva un sourcil, clairement dubitative.

– J'ai changé _à cause_ de lui, insista Lily, pas _pour_ lui. Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose, cet imbécile.

Marlène ne répondit rien. Lily, qui était lasse de cette discussion, avala son bol de café d'une traite et se leva.

– Bref. Tu peux répondre à Dorcas que je suis désolée, mais que je ne pourrais pas venir.

– Pardon ?!

Elle était incrédule. Lily afficha un air déterminé.

– J'ai décidé d'aller travailler finalement. Je préfère encore me coltiner Nathan toute la journée.

– Oh, Lily ! s'écria Marlène, exaspérée. C'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas annuler à cause de James ?

– Oh que si ! répondit la rousse d'un ton féroce. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je préfère même encore aller travailler.

– Même si tu vas travailler, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter, fit remarquer Marlène. Tu finis à 18 heures. Tu auras largement le temps de nous rejoindre après le travail.

Lily croisa les bras.

– Je _pourrais_, mais je ne le ferais pas. Point final.

– Point virgule, rétorqua Marlène. Lily, s'il faut que j'aille chercher ton gros cul jusqu'à ton travail, je le ferai, mais tu dîneras avec nous.

– C'est ça, dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

– C'est une _promesse _! insista son amie, mais Lily ne se retourna pas.

Après une douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre et entreprit de dompter sa masse de cheveux auburn qui se dressaient comme ceux d'une sorcière de conte sur son crâne. Tandis qu'elle examinait son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue légère mais pas trop décontractée pour le travail, la voix de Marlène lui parvint de nouveau, cette fois du salon :

– Et mets quelque chose de sexy ! cria-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Genre bien décolleté ! Je veux que Potter mouille son pantalon en te voyant, ce soir !

Lily roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de suivre le conseil. Après tout, si elle ne parvenait pas, comme elle l'envisageait, à trouver une solution pour échapper à la réunion de ce soir, elle se traînerait chez Dorcas superbement apprêtée. Question d'ego.

Elle opta pour une petite robe noire, courte, sexy, efficace qu'elle avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre, attendant un événement spécial. Ce jour semblait être arrivé. Lily l'agrémenta d'une veste de tailleur pour atténuer la silhouette d'enfer qu'elle lui faisait : elle lui donnait un air de _working girl _qui ne lui déplaisait pas. La robe suggérait sans montrer les rondeurs qui avaient heureusement survécu au niveau de sa poitrine à son régime, ce qui était parfait. Dans un élan de coquetterie, poussée par un sex-appeal dont elle faisait rarement usage, elle alla même jusqu'à se maquiller et se lisser les cheveux. Le résultat fut si bluffant que Marlène resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle traversa le salon pour aller transplaner depuis la terrasse. Lily sourit, satisfaite.

Potter allait mourir d'envie.

Lily ne se rendit compte que Potter n'allait pas être le seul à mourir d'envie qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, à l'agence, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de Nathan afin qu'ils se mettent au travail. Le jeune homme l'attendait avec un sourire charmeur, et il fut impressionné par l'effort inhabituel qu'elle avait mis dans son apparence. Malheureusement pour elle, il le comprit comme un effort pour _le_ séduire. Car il avait joué finement hier, l'avait complimentée et charmée de toutes les manières possible, et il était persuadé que sans l'intervention de Marlène, il aurait eut droit au baiser qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais bon. Il était patient. Et, à voir la tenue qu'elle portait _comme par hasard _le jour où ils devaient bosser tous seuls tous les deux dans son bureau, ses avances avaient porté ses fruits.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Lily hésita franchement à rentrer chez elle se changer, mais Nathan l'invitait déjà à entrer avec empressement. Elle soupira, et referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

L'HEURE DU DEJEUNER n'arriva pas assez vite pour Lily, mais heureusement, Nathan finit par décréter qu'il était temps de prendre sa pause. Heureusement pour lui, car il était près de 14 heures et Lily mourrait littéralement de faim. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'inviter à manger en sa compagnie, elle se précipita hors du bureau, récupéra ses affaires au sien et transplana sur une rue adjacente de Pré-au-lard.

S'y trouvait le restaurant préféré de Lily Il était tenu par le père du seul ami mâle de Lily, Caradoc Dearborn, qui y travaillait lui-même comme cuisinier. En entrant, Lily salua le personnel, qui rangeait la salle après le service du midi, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré dans les cuisines de l'établissement où elle déjeunait tous les midis avec son ami. Doc ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant Lily aussi apprêtée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, Lily s'écria :

– Manger, maintenant ! Explications, plus tard ! J'ai trop _faiiiim _!

Et Si Caradoc savait une chose, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre Lily et de la nourriture lorsqu'elle avait faim.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle lui raconta ses mésaventures, qui était très franchement amusé par la situation. Il éclata franchement de rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta ses manœuvres pour garder l'attention de Nathan sur leur projet, et pleura de rire quand elle lui raconta s'être résolue à lui jeter un maléfice pour qu'il ait envie d'aller au toilettes à chaque fois qu'il rodait d'un peu trop près d'elle à son goût.

– Heureusement, poursuivit-elle, je continue à travailler avec Casino les après-midi, donc je suis libre jusque demain matin. Demain, il faudra que je trouve autre chose pour garder cette sangsue loin de moi.

– T'es complètement folle, conclut-il en essuyant une larme. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

Lily eut soudain une idée.

– Tu sais, on peut continuer à rire ce soir, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice. Rien que toi et moi…

Mais Doc roula des yeux. Malheureusement pour Lily, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et était parfaitement imperméable à ses charmes.

– Tu perds ton temps, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Marlène et Dorcas sont passées tout à l'heure et m'ont interdit de te fournir un alibi pour ce soir.

– Doc ! S'écria Lily d'un ton indigné. C'est _moi_ qui te connaît depuis le plus longtemps, c'est à moi que tu devrais être loyale en premier !

– Dorcas et Marlène me sont tout aussi chères.

– _S'il te plaiiiit_ ! insista Lily en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Oh je sais ! Si tu acceptes, je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec Katie . Ce week-end. Rien que toi et elle...

Mais Caradoc secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

– Désolé, Lily. J'ai promis. Et j'ai déjà un truc de prévu pour ce soir.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement. Quelque chose était bizarre… D'habitude, lorsqu'elle faisait les yeux de chien battu, Caradoc ne résistait pas et faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

– OK, dit-elle soudain d'un ton impérieux. Accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont donné en échange pour que tu ne m'aides pas ? Et ne nie pas, je connais par cœur.

Caradoc haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas de mal à dire la vérité. Elle l'aurait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il en était.

– Dorcas m'a _déjà_ arrangé un rendez-vous avec Katie, admit-il avec un sourire ravi. J'ai pas pu refuser. Tu sais à quel point je l'ai toujours trouvée super mignonne…

Lily grogna. Elle n'y croyait pas : Marlène l'avait devancé et lui avait volé son plan ! Rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Doc, et il était le seul qui aurait pu la sortir de ce pétrin.

– Et ce rendez vous est pour ce soir, je suppose ?

– A 18 heures précises, dit fièrement Doc.

Mince. Elle ne pourrait même pas compter sur son ami pour la sauver ne serait-ce qu'une minute après le travail. Marlène avait vraiment tout prévu.

– La salope, marmonna Lily dans sa barbe.

* * *

LILY RETOURNA AU BUREAU juste à temps pour préparer le thé de Mrs Casino. La grosse femme leva à peine la tête quand fut servie sa boisson, et Lily retourna comater à son bureau. Elle s'ennuyait, mais préférait de loin prendre racine sur son fauteuil plutôt que de retourner à moins de trente mètres de Nathan, aussi passionnant que fut la maquette qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

A la réunion de 16 heures, Mrs Casino fut agréablement surprise par le travail fourni en tandem, et se fendit même en un petit compliment pour Lily. Pour son neveu, en revanche, elle fut bien plus éloquente, et les cheveux de Nathan étaient complètement ébouriffés lorsque sa tante finit de le féliciter en passant sa grosse main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, d'ordinaire impeccables.

En sortant de la salle, Lily fit à peine quelques pas lorsqu'elle fut accostée par Nathan. Il regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que Mrs Casino ne se trouvait nulle part aux alentours avant de reporter son attention sur sa jeune collègue.

– Dis Lily… tu es partie un peu vite, tout à l'heure. Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner.

– Ah bon ? feignit de s'étonner Lily. Oh, je suis _désolée_. J'avais tellement faim que j'ai foncé. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

– Ben justement, je me disais… tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à décliner avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, mais soudain se tut. Nathan allait peut-être lui donner l'alibi dont elle avait désespéramment besoin pour fuir les Maraudeurs. Mais elle réfléchit un instant : était-elle prête à supporter Nathan et ses avances toute une soirée rien que pour éviter Potter ? Était-elle désespérée à ce point là ?

Comme on disait, entre la peste et le choléra… Elle ne savait pas quelle était la plus horrible des deux maladies.

– Je… crois que je n'ai rien de prévu, dit-elle prudemment. Je devais sortir avec les filles, et je ne sais pas si je peux décaler, tu me préviens un peu tard. Je vais voir avec elles

Autant garder une carte sous la main.

À 18 heures, désespérée, Lily n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Nathan, Potter… Le choix n'était pas facile. En désespoir de cause, elle décida quand même de tenter de s'enfuir discrètement, avec l'espoir d'esquiver et Nathan et Marlène. Elle réussit la première partie de son plan en quittant le bureau sur la pointes des pieds. Elle échoua pour la seconde.

Comme prévu, Dorcas et Marlène l'attendaient de pied ferme, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping. Marlène avait même sorti sa baguette, prête à stupéfixer son amie si cette dernière refusait de coopérer. Lily soupira. Elle était cernée.

D'un pas traînant, elle rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient comme deux détraqueurs, bien en évidence devant la boutique. Le contraste entre les deux jeunes femmes n'était que plus évident lorsqu'elles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

Marlène était grande de taille, blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle respirait l'énergie et le dynamisme, mais sous ses faux airs angéliques et innocents se cachaient une femme de fort tempérament et très déterminée.

Dorcas au contraire était petite de taille, avait la peau très pâle et de longs cheveux qui encadraient un beau visage aux traits nobles et fins. Au premier abord, comme le noir était sa couleur fétiche, elle avait l'air austère et froide, mais quand on l'observait un peu plus longtemps on se rendait compte que son visage arborait en permanence un air doux et bienveillant, et que ses fines lèvres étaient souvent étirées en un sourire mystérieux, à la manière de Mona Lisa.

Quand Marlène était presque intimidante par son dynamisme, Dorcas mettait immédiatement en confiance. Elles partageaient, malgré leurs différences, une complicité totale et une amitié franche qui rendait parfois Lily jalouse. Même si elle s'entendait parfaitement avec les deux, elle savait les deux femmes plus proches l'une de l'autre que de Lily. Elle rêvait elle aussi de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler.

– Lily, tu es _magnifique _! s'exclama Dorcas, admirative. Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Marlène. Le maquillage, les cheveux, la robe ! Woaw !

– Je sais toujours pas où tu cachais cette robe, renchérit cette dernière d'un ton féroce, mais sache que je me retiens de te l'arracher et de te laisser te balader nue.

Dorcas et Lily lui jetèrent un regard étrange.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

– C'était très bizarre, comme commentaire, commenta Dorcas.

– Je te préférais muette, comme quand tu ne savais pas quoi dire, ce matin, confirma Lily en secouant la tête.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, tu es prête, Lily ? lança-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On doit encore faire quelques courses, les garçons arrivent vers 21 heures.

Lily croisa les bras, un air de défi sur le visage. Non, elle n'était pas prête.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas, ce matin, rappela-t-elle. Tu te souviens ?

– Je t'ai dit que je me _fichais_ de ce que tu voulais ou pas, ce matin, mima Marlène sans cligner des yeux. Tu te souviens ?

– Je ne viens pas, et tu ne peux pas me forcer, répliqua Lily.

– Tu _viens_, et je _peux_ te forcer, répondit Marlène d'un ton sans réplique.

– Elle a raison, fit remarque Dorcas d'un ton neutre. Si elle a pu te forcer à porter cette immonde robe rose à mon mariage, elle peut te forcer à tout. Et puis, ça me vexe que tu ne veuilles pas passer la soirée avec moi. Ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas toutes retrouvées.

– La faute à qui ? maugréa Lily, qui aurait bien voulu son soutien.

Dorcas rougit. Depuis son mariage, elle s'était tellement impliquée dans sa nouvelle vie de femme d'intérieur qu'elle ne voyait plus ses amies que rarement. Cela exaspérait Lily et Marlène, mais elles la savaient si heureuse en compagnie de Mr Meadowes qu'elles tentaient de prendre sur elles.

Lily la savait très sensible, et ne voulait cependant pas la culpabiliser. Aussi, elle se tourna plutôt vers Marlène :

– Je ne viens pas, reprit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

– Oh je t'en prie, Lily ! s'exclama Marlène, exaspérée. Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une gamine et ramène tes fesses ! On s'en fout de Potter, l'essentiel c'est qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, comme avant ! Tu ne seras pas obligée de lui parler s'il te débouque à ce point !

C'était sa manière d'être « douce » et d'amadouer son amie, mais son ton agressif annihilait toute délicatesse dans sa voix quand elle s'énervait.

Lily resta donc campée sur ses positions.

– C'est Potter, ou moi. Choisissez.

– Je vous choisis tous les deux, dit aussitôt Dorcas.

Elle détestait prendre parti.

– Moi je choisirais plutôt James, dit Marlène, également sans hésitation. Toi, Lily, je vois ta tête tous les jours.

– Héé ! s'indigna Lily.

– Mais étant donné qu'on a pas vraiment à choisir, trancha Marlène, on va vous avoir tous les deux et tout le monde sera content.

Elle regarda sa montre.

– Lily, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis prête à te stupéfixer pour te traîner chez Dorcas, s'il le faut. Donc à moins que tu aies une excuse en béton à me fournir, il faut _vraiment_ qu'on aille faire les courses avant que ça ne ferme.

Au même moment, la porte de l'agence s'ouvrit derrière Lily. Les trois femmes se retournèrent. Nathan s'approcha d'elles de sa démarche de mannequin. Instinctivement, Marlène afficha son sourire le plus aguicheur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lily agrippa le bras du jeune homme et dit fièrement:

– C'est _lui_, mon excuse en béton.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre de WP ! J'espère que cela vous a autant plus que les deux premier (vous m'avez mis la pression, avec tous ces compliments ^^). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal a écrire de chapitre sur cette fanfiction, les mots me viennent facilement et j'ai déjà le plan complet en tête. Et surtout, plusieurs personnages sont basés sur des personnes qui ont marqué ma vie (notamment Nathan, qui est basé sur mon dernier copain).**

**Si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster la suite, c'est surtout parce que j'ai été prise par les exams. Mais maintenant que les trois quarts sont passés, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant!**

**Donc prochain chapitre : avant le 15 mai :)**

**Rien à voir, mais si vous vous posez la question, ou avez eu la flemme de calculer en vous basant sur les indices laissés par Sirius, Lily à 20 ans dans l'histoire et James 23 ans. **

**Sans transition toujours, je voulais également m'excuser pour toutes les erreurs de frappe du chapitre 2, que j'avais posté un peu trop vite à mon sens. Je corrige au fur et à mesure cependant! J'ai fait plus d'efforts pour le chapitre 3, mais c'est dur de prendre du recul par rapport à nos propres fautes. C'est comme si on ne les voyait pas! Alala...**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire ! J'ai vu aussi que plusieurs personnes avaient ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou la suivent, et ça me fait hyper plaisir ! 3**

**Merci mille fois à Mamamiiiiaa (-oui, le livre que lit James existe réellement, c'est _Orgueil et Préjugés _de Jane Austen. Je te le conseille si tu ne l'as jamais lu, et même si tu l'as lu ^^) et Chevalier du Catogan (-ah bah du coup j'ai vraiment posté vite ! Ton commentaire est tombé au moment où je finalisais les derniers paragraphes ! J'espère que tu as apprécié) pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent !**

**N'hésitez pas à en faire autant ci-dessous, ça ne prend que quelques secondes !**


End file.
